<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Owari-magica: Familiar Battle Azar by Crazy_luna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25289104">Owari-magica: Familiar Battle Azar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_luna/pseuds/Crazy_luna'>Crazy_luna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Owari Magica [58]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Owari Magica</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:42:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25289104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_luna/pseuds/Crazy_luna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy, Eva and Ana take on a fiery familiar together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Owari Magica [58]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815574</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Owari-magica: Familiar Battle Azar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>cockabeetle 390 words | 345 points<br/>StrawbySoda 399 words | 350 points<br/>vanillabirb 692 words | 645 points</p><p>This also is a mission familiar fight<br/>EXP: 6<br/>Purification: -5%<br/>posted: March 18</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Order: Mariana , Eva , Percy , Azar</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Mariana hadn't been really paying much attention to where she was wandering, but she grinned when she</p><p class="p1">noticed the new fighter wandering in her general direction. "Hey!"</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Eva had been taking a walk when her ears caught her name as her eyes looked around for the source.</p><p class="p1">Spotting the Candy girl looking in her direction, Eva waved and walked over to her. "Hello! Out for a stroll as</p><p class="p1">well?"</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Percy had, upon finishing the 8 month backlog of math homework and makeup work and makeup tests,</p><p class="p1">decided to say 'screw this' and go outside for a few hours and remember what it was like to not hate his</p><p class="p1">favorite subject. Just his luck, he saw Ana and Eva! He hadn't seen Eva since the last time he'd seen Von,</p><p class="p1">but things with him and Ana were decidedly better. He grins and lets Eb down so that the incubator can</p><p class="p1">wander in his own direction before he gets close, thumbs in the pockets of his cargo shorts, his favorite</p><p class="p1">rubik's cube sweater on above that. "And three makes a party? Coincidence or no?"</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Mariana grinned. "Percitititito! Eva! Good to see you both! Did you two hear something forming?" Ana asked,</p><p class="p1">curious. If a witch could show up, could these new fighters have heard something she hadn't? "What's</p><p class="p1">brought you two out here?"</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Eva looked to Percy and smiled, "And hello to you too Percy" she knew this was a small town but everyone</p><p class="p1">always seemed to meet up when there was something to battle. "I hadn't heard of anything forming but if we</p><p class="p1">all got pulled here then there must be something around like always" she joked.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Percy did remember hearing a distinct 'take a left' about three minutes prior, but he didn't want to bring up</p><p class="p1">the incubator. He shrugged. "I'm sure it's something serious, it always is." Even with his words, though, he</p><p class="p1">offered Ana a hug. Things were better, right?</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">"Of course! Well, we can keep our eyes peeled for anything odd." A thought occured to her. "Have you ever</p><p class="p1">fought a familiar without a witch, Primo? They can happen..."(edited)</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">"A familiar? There's a chance, maybe, when I first made my contract. They're normally weaker right?" she</p><p class="p1">wasn't sure if it was a familiar or a baby witch, if those existed.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Percy glanced between the two of them. Sure, he was used to all of this, but he never had fought a familiar</p><p class="p1">on its own before. He shrugged and shifted so that his hands were more fully in his pockets. "Well, we can</p><p class="p1">still go ham on it, right?" He made sure to flash his teeth with his grin and waggle his eyebrows. 'Ham' really</p><p class="p1">meant 'i'll definitely take a few chunks out of it'.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Azar was running like it's head had been cut off. Erratic and wild. It sensed magic up a head and went</p><p class="p1">straight for it. It ran at Eva a jumped trying to snag the magi with its cape. When it missed it landed a few feet</p><p class="p1">behind the magi. (6 to hit)</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">HEALTH: Mariana 60HP, Eva 60HP, Percy 60HP, Azar 50HP</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Mariana yelped, transforming and pulling out her gun in one motion. Her shot missed, but the stupid familiar</p><p class="p1">hadn't hit them either. "¡Oye! Watch it!!" (d5 +5 to hit)(edited)</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Eva had managed to notice the familiar at the last minute and move out of it's way, stumbling to the side and</p><p class="p1">transforming quickly. "Hey!" she yelled at it, moving forward to slice it but missed. (5+1 to hit - MISS)</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Percy narrowed his eyes and transformed midstep, yanking a mace out of his cape and chucking it at the</p><p class="p1">familiar. Unfortunately, he missed, but he knew he could do better. This wasn't a witch, they just needed to</p><p class="p1">sink their teeth in. (5+5 to hit)</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Azar turned around to face the magi and attacked Eva again. This time hit the magi with it's cape. (17 to hit,</p><p class="p1">1dmg to Eva)</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">HEALTH: Mariana 60HP, Eva 59HP, Percy 60HP, Azar 50HP</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Mariana shot again, and when it whizzed harmlessly (d2 +5 to hit) by she snarled under her breath and</p><p class="p1">chucked her gun at the familiar. "¡Pum! Yes!!" (d12 +5 to hit, 5dmg to Azar)</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Eva stayed in it's way after it attacked, swinging her sword against it's cape and hitting (13+1 HIT - 2 dmg)</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Percy shook his hands out so that two knuckle guards slid down and settled heavily over his fists, moving</p><p class="p1">closer to the familiar and throwing a punch. He must still have been in practice mode, though, because he</p><p class="p1">missed again. "You've got this!" He says it halfway for his own benefit, halfway for theirs. (6+5 to hit)</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Azar made a hissing crackling sound almost like a fire. It went to run at the magi again but tripped over</p><p class="p1">nothing and fell hurting it's self. (nat 1, 4dmg to self)</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">HEALTH: Mariana 60HP, Eva 59HP, Percy 60HP, Azar 39HP</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Mariana summoned her bow, and groaned when the arrow whizzes by again. "Come on!!" (d3 +5 to hit)</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Eva took another swing but missed by an inch, bad luck today. (10+1 to hit - MISS)</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Percy finally felt his fist connect with the familiar, eyes widening. It did feel good to finally land a punch again.</p><p class="p1">The fight with Ana had helped, but this feeling was much closer to what he needed right now. "Don't get</p><p class="p1">discouraged!" (8+5 to hit, 7dmg)</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Azar got up and fired a blast of green fire from it's neck at Eva. (9 to hit, 4dmg poisoned for two rounds)</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">HEALTH: Mariana 60HP, Eva 55HP Poisoned, Percy 60HP, Azar 32HP</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Ana shoots another arrow, and stomps her foot in frustration as it whiffs by again. (d5 +5 to hit)</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Eva blocked her face with her arms but could still feel the sick, green fire and felt ill herself. Taking a step to</p><p class="p1">the side, she tried attacking it's hip only to just miss. (11+1 to hit - MISS)</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Percy failed to land another punch and stepped to the side, trying to get between Eva and the familiar as he</p><p class="p1">activated his shield. "Eva! Are you okay?" (2 to hit)</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Azar turned and slashed its cape at Eva again hitting the magi. (9 to hit, 2dmg)</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">HEALTH: Mariana 60HP, Eva 51HP Poisoned, Percy 60HP, Azar 32HP</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Mariana shook her head, and carefully aimed her bow, shooting off several arrows with a pinched frown.</p><p class="p1">(d17 +4 to hit, 7 hits at 1 each for 7dmg)</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Eva nodded, "Just.. a little green," she assured, stabbing her sword into the familiar from behind Percy.</p><p class="p1">(19+1 to hit - 4 dmg)</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Percy dropped the shield to get in a hard punch. "Do you think you can stay behind me and us hit like this? If</p><p class="p1">we keep this up, we can take it down quick. And- Ana! Nice!" (10+5, 5 dmg)</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Azar made more of the weird fire sounds and turned to attack Ana. As it got close to the candy magi it</p><p class="p1">tripped and fell hurting it's self again. (nat 1 to hit, 3mdg)</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">HEALTH: Mariana 60HP, Eva 49HP Poisoned, Percy 60HP, Azar 13HP(edited)</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Mariana jumped back a step, and shot the familiar while it was down. The fact that it was, actually, looking</p><p class="p1">kind of pathetic made her hit kind of weak. (d19 +5 to hit, 2dmg)</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">"Yeah, no problem!" she stuck out a little and watched it fall, hiding a laugh as she swung her sword at it</p><p class="p1">again. (16+1 to hit - 5 dmg)</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Percy used his mace to catch one of the familiar's leg's while it was down and cast a spell- he had felt it</p><p class="p1">bubbling inside him for a while, but he hadn't been sure what to do with it, or when he'd be able to use it. He</p><p class="p1">grinned when he realized that the creature was stuck. "Alright!" (14+1 simple seal)</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Azar flames sprouted up sounding more angry then before.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">HEALTH: Mariana 60HP, Eva 51HP, Percy 60HP, Azar 6HP sealed</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Mariana cheered, and grinned at Percy. "Gread job, hermano!!" She shot the familiar where it was held in</p><p class="p1">Percy's seal. (d13 +5 to hit, 2dmg)</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Eva felt the poison wear off as she watched Percy trap the familiar. Stepping out from behind him now fully,</p><p class="p1">she swung her sword at the familiar. (17+1 to hit - 2dmg)</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Percy grabbed his mace more firmly and slammed it into the familiar, feeling the tension and anger leave his</p><p class="p1">body. Hitting something was better than pressing buttons and digitally hitting things, and just barely better</p><p class="p1">than baking and being around friends. He stepped back and took in a deep breath to steay himself. (19+5 to</p><p class="p1">hit, 7 dmg)</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Azar turned into a puff of smoke and flame at Percy's hit.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">HEALTH: Mariana 60HP, Eva 51HP, Percy 60HP, Azar dead</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Mariana jumped in excitement, when the familiar evaporated. "Yeah!! Good job, both of you!!!"</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Eva cheered as it vanished, looking to Percy. "Nice hit Percy, you hit it so hard it just died straight away!" she</p><p class="p1">smiled at them both as she detransformed "Thank you! You two were also very great! Nothing less from two</p><p class="p1">pros"</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Percy let his transformation slip back to his more casual clothing, still looking at where the familiar had</p><p class="p1">disappeared. He could see the last wisps of smoke before they disappeared forever. Would that be him one</p><p class="p1">day? "You did great too, Eva!" He bumped her shoulder with his own, still looking to the sky. "We always</p><p class="p1">need more hard-hitters."</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">"You two did more damage than I did! Don't sell yourself short, Sweetie." She grinned, and plucked a piece</p><p class="p1">of candy from behind her back, a 5th Avenue bar. "Do you two want anything sweet as a treat? Or</p><p class="p1">something for healing?"</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Eva smiled from the praise from the two, placing her hands on her face to hide the embarrassment. "Thank</p><p class="p1">you" she said as her eyes caught the magic candy produced from Ana. "Yes please!"</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Percy laughed and finally looked down. He hoped nothing odd showed in his face- definitely nothing about</p><p class="p1">that train of thought. "My turn, pretty please?" He held his hands out to Ana. Between her wish and his sweet</p><p class="p1">tooth, he was always being spoiled.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Mariana pulled another piece of candy, transformation dissolving as she did. A silver wrapper with a white</p><p class="p1">and blue logo, 'ZERO' was a pretty weird name for a candy bar. Huh. Something new every day. "Uh... want</p><p class="p1">me to keep this and give you the next one? I've never seen them?"</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Percy lit up. "Zero bars! I love them, they're malted or something. So good, Ana. Wanna try?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>